A Twin Thing
by Summer's Sun
Summary: AU: In a galaxy far far away, two little twins decided to drive their parents insane. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

**7/21/05: Sorry for updating** **again, but I need some ideas. I was thinking 'Family Car Trip.' for the next chapter. What do you think? Oh yea and any bad experiences that you got your parents mad about with your sister or brother stories are good ideas to tell me! THANKS!**

**A/N: So this is going to be a cute story about how Anakin and Padme deal with their children. Also, Leia and Luke will be very annoying, just to warn you. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Every character is sort of... out of character... Just warning you... **

**I do not own star wars, if I did, PADME WOULD HAVE NOT DIED AND ANAKIN WOULD HAVE NOT TURNED TO THE DARKSIDE! (well i suppose if that never happened, there would be no story, but it also wouldn't have been so sad!)**

**A Twin Thing**

**Summary: In a galaxy far far away, two little twins decided to drive their parents insane.**

Chapter 1: Stop Touching Me!

"Leia!" A six year old boy with blonde hair like his fathers yelled to his sister. She was also six years old and had chocolate brown hair like her mother's. The young boy quickly took his finger and dug it into his sister's arm.

"OW! Stop touching me Luke! STOP TOUCHING ME! MOM!" Leia whined and her mother answered her.

"What is it Leia?"

"Luke won't stop touching me!"

"Don't listen to her mom, she's lying!" Luke stuck out his tongue at his sister. Leia copied him. This time their mother's voice, which was usually soft and beautiful came as a scream.

"Do I need to come up there? Because if I have to come up there, we're going to have a problem! So do I? I'm waiting!"

Leia and Luke looked at each other, "NO!"

"Good, now play with each other like you love each other."

Padme sighed and sank back into her chair. Usually she would have been very passive when it came to the twins fighting, but not today, she was working from home today because Anakin had a mission to go too and Sabe couldn't watch over the kids. Padme needed to get her work done and she just couldn't go that with the twins constant bickering.

Leia sat on the floor, playing with her doll happily, when Luke came over and stole it. This was the start of the screaming again.

"MOM! LUKE STOLE MY DOLL!" Leia screamed and chased after Luke.

"Luke honey, if you stole your sister's doll, then please give it back to her? Mommy has a headache." Padme rubbed her temples, pleading silently that her two children would shut up for a minute, so she could have some peace and do her work. Too bad that didn't come true.

"MOM!" Luke's frantic cry came from upstairs; Padme could hear the running around. She hated it when the twins did this.

"Do I have to tell your father about this!" Padme yelled once more and heard the running stop. She sighed in relief.

Leia and Luke looked at each other once more, they knew how their father got when he heard that they were causing their mother problems.

"NO!"

"Good, now please would you just play silently for awhile, so I can finish my work?" Padme had no idea that the twins didn't know what she was talking about.

Padme shook her head to clear her thoughts. She picked up her pen and started to get to work. Finally the twins were quiet; she could finish her work, fix dinner, and wait for Anakin's return. There, that was the schedule, and it would have gone like that too, if the twins hadn't kept yelling at each other.

"I get it first!" Luke yelled and stole the game from his sister. Leia almost broke out into tears.

"NO I DO!" Leia yelled back, wiping the tears that came down her face.

"Leia it's MY turn!"

"No it isn't! It's MINE!"

"I'm going to tell mom!"

"Not if I get there first Butthead." Leia answered and both children hurried down the stairs towards the kitchen where their mother sat, doing her work. When they entered the room, Padme dropped her pen and looked at them.

"What is it now?" Padme questioned and Leia and Luke pointed at each other.

"Leia won't let me us the game first!"

"Luke is being a butthead!"

"Leia, please don't call your brother names."

"But Mom-"

"But nothing Leia, please go play silently with each other, I don't have time for this… Please?" Padme pleaded and shooed Leia and Luke out of the room.

Padme was twenty eight years old with two children and a husband who acted like a child still. She was still deciding whether to give up her job as a senator and be a full time mother, or just keep working and supporting the family. She had no time to dwell on these thoughts because once again, came Leia and Luke's cry.

"MOM!" Leia and Luke yelled in unison. Padme decided to ignore them, they were causing too much trouble, she needed to finish these papers before-

"MOM!" Came their voices again, but again Padme said nothing.

"MOM!"

Nothing.

"MOM!"

Nothing.

"MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM-"

"I'M COMING!" Padme yelled and ran upstairs towards Leia's room where both of the children sat, crying. Leia's thumb was red and swollen and Luke had a bump as large as a golf ball on his head.

"What happened?" Padme winced at the sight before her. Padme softened as she saw the tears in her children's eyes. She picked Luke up and shifted him to one hip and then Leia to the other hip. She quickly carried them downstairs and placed them on the counter, so they were sitting up.

Padme's motherly instincts kicked in right away when she had first entered Leia's room. She had turned from the devil mom who was upset at her children for being annoying while she was trying to finish importance business work, to the wonderful caring mother who she usually always was, who would give up anything to see her children happy.

Quickly, Padme got ice from the refrigerator and handed one pack to Luke and the other to Leia.

"You two are driving me insane." Padme teased and ruffled Leia's hair.

"But Mom, it wasn't my fault, it was Luke's. He was the on-"

"It's ok Leia, I just want to see you two get along some time, ok?"

"Ok." Luke and Leia said together and watched as their mother turned around to prepare dinner before they went and picked up their father.

"Yes right." Leia said under her breath and Luke looked at her. All Leia could do was smile sweetly.

A couple hours later…

"LUKE'S TOUCHING ME!"

"I'm not touching you, I'm not touching you, I'm not touching you-"

"Stop touching each other! We'll be there in a few minutes!" Padme pleaded and both children stopped, not wanted to upset their mother more then they had that afternoon.

"Are we there yet Mom?" Luke questioned as he sucked on his fingers.

"No sweetheart, we're not. And would you please stop sucking on your fingers?"

"Yep." Was all Luke said, but he didn't stop sucking on them, he kept sucking on them. Leia drummed her fingers against the window.

_Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap-_

"Leia, could you please stop that?" Padme questioned as she looked in the mirror at Leia.

_Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap-_

"LEIA!"

_Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap-_

"Leia, if you don't stop, I swear there is going to be a problem."

_Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap-_

By now, Leia and Luke were cracking up and Padme's face was red from anger. She stopped the speeder and turned around. She was about to say something when Luke interrupted her.

"Finally we're here!" Both children got out of the speeder and Padme sighed deeply and got out also, running as she tried to keep up with her children. It was as if her husband wasn't bad enough, it was just her luck she had gotten two children that acted just like their father. They stopped at Dock B 1045.

"Where is Dad? Where is Obi-Wan? Are they here yet?" Luke questioned and stuck his fingers in his mouth again.

"Luke, take your fingers out of you mouth, they will be here soon."

"Good, because this is boring." Leia piped in and started to drum her fingers against the railing, luckily Padme took her arm firmly away from the railing and held it tightly so she wouldn't do that again.

"We are pleased to inform you that at Dock B 1045, it has just landed." The voice boomed over the speakers as Jedi and other people walked out of the ship. Padme sighed with instant relief. She had been worried, even if she hadn't shown it.

It was a miracle when Anakin and Obi-Wan walked out of the ship. It felt like a hundred pounds had just been taken off of her shoulders. _Thank god…_ Padme thought to herself as the two Jedi walked closer to them. Not noticing that Leia had gotten away from her grip, Padme looked around stupidly. She looked behind her. _Oh my god…_ Padme saw Leia, running away towards a ship that was just board. Her figure got smaller and smaller, Padme let go of Luke's arm, expecting their father to grab him and dashed after her daughter.

Once Padme had got to the gate, she saw Leia talking to an alien arguing about whether or not she should be able to be let into the gate. Padme quickly grabbed Leia's arm, and apologized to the alien. Whisking Leia away, Padme lectured her daughter.

"Never do that to me again. You scarred me half to death! You know what they could have done! They could have-"

"He should have said sorry to me."

"No Leia, he shouldn't have."

"Yes, he should have mother, I was right and he was wrong."

"You are driving me INSANE!"

"Sorry mom." Leia said half-heartedly and turned her head sideways to look at some other strange people. Once they had returned to where Anakin and Obi-Wan stood with Luke, Padme let go of Leia's arm to greet her husband. Padme and Anakin watched as Obi-Wan and their children walked in front of them. Padme rubbed her head, man did it hurt, one more sound out of one of them and she would explode. Too bad that sound came from her husband.

"So how are things at home?" Anakin questioned with a smirk on his face. Padme's face twisted up in disgust and anger.

"Don't talk to me, I have a headache."

End of Chapter 1

**A/N: Review please! I like to see if people like it or not! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back with another chapter! Hope you like it! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER_

_I need some ideas for the next chapter! Remember the more ideas, the faster update! lol!_

**I have decided not to put out my email address. I would like it better if you guys just wrote the ideas in the review. SORRY!**

_I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!_

**A Twin Thing**

**Summary: In a galaxy far far away, two little twins decided to drive their parents insane. **

Chapter 2: Family Car Trip

"Come on kids, did everybody go to the bathroom?" Padme questioned as she walked outside towards the speeder. Finally they were going on a family trip, to celebrate Anakin's return.

"Yes!" Came the two little twins reply as they followed their mother outside. As much as they loved to go and be with their mother and father, they were annoyed because they were going to some boring place. The Naboo Lake Retreat. How boring did that sound? BORING!

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Mother."

"Alright get in." Padme answered and the two kids got into the speeder, they would go down to the lake, and take a boat from there.

"Anakin! Hurry up; we're all waiting for you."

"Hold on, I'm talking to Obi-Wan."

"But you were talking to him an hour ago." Anakin emerged from the house and closed the door behind him. Padme sighed, looking over the things she had brought for the twins.

_I've got everything, let's see, food, clothing, books, Leia's medicine, Luke's toys, my work- _Padme shot up at the mention of her work. That was the one thing she had forgotten, no wait, she put it in the bag, somebody took it out! It was too late to go back, Anakin was already driving off.

"Anakin, did you take out my work?" Anakin glanced over at her, looking guilty.

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Don't lie to me!"

"I don't know."

"You ARE acting like a CHILD!"

"So?"

"Anakin Skywalker, I want an explanation NOW!"

"Maybe a little later."

"STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD, YOU ARE NOT SETTING A GOOD EXAMPLE FOR THE CHILDREN!" But neither was she. By now, Luke and Leia were laughing harder then they ever had before. Deciding to break this up, Luke quickly looked around before speaking.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Not now Lu- WHAT? I just asked if you had to go to the bathroom Luke!"

"I didn't have to go then, I have to go now!" Leia started laughing hysterically.

"Leia!" Padme warned as she turned around in her seat.

"Sorry Mom." Leia answered annoyed by the way her mother always ruined the fun.

"Are you sure you can't wait Luke?"

"I could go to the bathroom in here."

"NO!" Padme's scream made the whole speeder stop, they all jolted forwards.

"Anakin!" Padme scolded and Anakin smiled.

"Sorry you surprised me." Padme sighed and got out, picking up Luke and walking towards a tree.

"Anakin, can you please watch Leia, she can sometimes escap-"

"Leia! Come back here!" Anakin was out of the speeder and chasing Leia in the other direction.

"Why do I get the feeling, I'm the only one who sane around here?" Padme mumbled to herself and watched as Luke wandered to a tree. He thought for a second and then turned around.

"I don't have to go any more."

"Excuse me?" Padme looked at her son questioning, her face showed anger and shock.

"I don't have to go to the bathroom anymore."

"LUKE! You just said you had to go."

"I was lying!"

"And what do I do to liars?"

"You punish them."

"That's right; now get in the speeder now! And I don't want another complaint out of you!" Luke obeyed his mother and marched back to the speeder.

Padme followed her son and got in the speeder also, waiting for Anakin and Leia to get back from wherever they were. Ten minutes later, Anakin and Leia emerged from the forest, stains all over their clothing.

"What happened?" Padme questioned as she got out a new set of clothes for Leia.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Anakin got in and started the speeder up again. Padme reached back and handed the clothing to Leia. Finally both twins were silent.

_Peace, finally. I wish it was like this everyday. _Padme sighed in relief, as she leaned back in her seat, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. It was morning and already she had a headache. Maybe the twins would be silent the whole way! Then she could rest before they would go to the Naboo Lake Retreat. Of course, that didn't happen.

"What are you eating?" Luke questioned and Leia smiled devilishly.

"A sandwich and you can't have any!"

Luke twisted his face in disgust, "I don't want any it stinks!"

"Oh, do you want some? It's gooodd!"

"I'm going to be sick!"

"Mom! Luke's gonna throw up!"

"No I'm not! It's just because of that stupid sandwich of yours!"

"Hey! My sandwich is not stupid Butthead!"

"Stupid!"

"Luke! Leia! Please be quiet! Leia, put you sandwich away please."

"But mom, I'm not doing anything!" Leia said innocently and batted her eyelashes.

"She gets that from you." Anakin whispered and Padme jabbed him in the ribs.

"Shush!" Padme tried to whisper it, but it came out as more of a loud command.

"Mom, I have to go to the bathroom." Luke stated and did a 'I have to go PEE! NOW!' dance.

"WHAT!"

"I have to go the bathroom!"

"But you said you didn't have to go to the bathroom!"

"But now I have to go!"

"LUKE!"

"MOM!"

"Luke!"

"Mom!"

"Luke please-"

"Padme just let him-"

"Anakin!" Padme hissed.

"Mom!"

"Luke!"

"Padme!"

"Anakin!"

"MOM!"

"Luke,"

"Padme just-"

"LEIA!" Leia yelled and the three of them went quiet. They stared at her questioning. Leia shrugged and answered their glares.

"Well, I was feeling left out!"

Padme threw her arms up in defeat. She was going to go insane. Anakin sighed in defeat also as he pulled over the speeder.

"I swear Luke, if you do this once more, we will never take you anywhere again." Padme firmly stated and watched as her son wandered to find a tree.

Padme felt like banging her head against a window. She was so upset with this family right now. Especially Anakin. Now they were going to be late! She shot Anakin a dirty look as Luke entered the speeder again. This would be a long ride.

A couple hours later…

"Luke stop it! You are going to annoy Mom and Dad!"

_Don't worry you've already done that. _Padme thought to herself as she leaned against the window, she was tried of hearing the twins complain.

"Leia! I'm not doing anything; it's you whos causing the trouble!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"N-"

"I swear if I hear another word out of you two, we are going to send you to Uncle Obi-Wan's house." Right away Luke and Leia shut their mouths.

Going to Obi-Wan's house was the worst punishment in the world. He would make they clean and do household things for him while he did some 'Secret Business.' Padme and Anakin knew about this, but they didn't really do anything. They sent the twins there, when they wanted to get away, or when the twins were being really bad.

_Finally._ Padme sighed and leaned against the window again. She could just rest awhile before they got there, that sounded like a plan-

"We're here!" Anakin announced proudly and got out of the speeder, the twins following close behind him. Padme banged her head against the window in defeat. She hadn't gotten any rest, she had snapped at her husband and children, and she was completely angered. Man, she must be the worst mother in the world. Padme got out the car carefully, her whole body hurting from sitting down for so long. She saw Anakin and her two children looking at the sunset. They were content for a while. She walked over to them and lowered herself to look at her children.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you guys." Padme said and the twins smiled at her. They hugged her lovingly.

"It's ok Mom, we're sorry we angered you." Luke spoke up and Padme smiled. She released her children and stood up straight. She turned towards her husband.

"And I'm sorry I snapped at you." Padme said and hugged her husband tightly.

"It's ok, I'm sorry I was being annoying." Padme was glad her family was back together again. Padme gently gave Anakin a tender kiss, not wanting the twins to see, but they did.

"Ew! Mommy and Daddy are kissing! GET A ROOM!"

Anakin and Padme broke apart at the last statement their daughter had made. They quickly looked at each other before looking at their daughter. Leia looked fearful; she knew she was in trouble, BIG trouble.

End of Chapter 2

_A/N: Did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! But this probably will be the worst chapter that I've ever written! Sorry! Thanks for all your support though!_

**A Twin Thing**

**Summary: In a galaxy far far away, two little twins decided to drive their parents insane. **

Chapter 3: Market Time!

Leia was not happy, not happy at all. Because of what she had said to her mother and father, her mother decided that she would bring Luke and her to the market to get food for the Lake Retreat House.

"Leia! Luke! It's time to go!" Padme's voice echoed off the walls. Leia wrinkled her nose at her mother's voice. Great, she would be tortured all day.

Leia got up and slowly walked towards the kitchen of the Lake Retreat House. She sighed as she saw her mother and brother standing all ready to go. She dreaded what awaited her at the market.

"Come Leia, we don't want to be too long."

"Why can't you take Dad?"

"Because then we would have a problem- I mean, he's too busy." Padme sounded cheerier then before, maybe something good had happened between their last time together and now.

"Now get in." Padme commanded and waited for Luke and Leia to get in the speeder.

"Mom, can I get something to eat there?"

"Like what Luke?" Padme questioned as they speeded off to the market.

"Maybe like…. SUGAR!" Luke shouted and Padme rolled her eyes.

"No Luke!" There was silence. Leia decided to speak.

"Mom?"

"Yes Leia?"

"Are we there yet?"

"Don't you dare start that again young lady." Padme stated and they didn't talk the rest of the way. As soon as they got there, Leia and Luke rushed out of the car and bolted towards the market. They ran into it practically knocking down the store manager. Padme rushed behind her two children.

"I'm sorry." Padme said to the store manager.

"These your kids lady?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry, it won't happen again."

"Get leashes for them." He walked off. Padme cursed under her breath.

"That stupid little-"

"Now, now mother, that is no way to talk about people." Luke said slightly mocking his mother. Padme shot him a glare that made him back off.

"Now… Let's jus get this over with." Padme said and walked into the store, Luke and Leia trailing behind her.

"Mommy! I want candy! Can I have candy? Please? Please? Please? Please?" Luke shouted and Padme's hand quickly shot down and covered his mouth as everybody stared at them.

"Luke! Ask me later." She took her hand off of Luke's mouth.

"Whatever you say Mommy." Padme sighed in relief and walked off, not noticing that Luke and Leia were not behind her.

"What are you doing?" Leia questioned as she watched Luke walk over towards a pyramid of canned goods.

"I don't know, I want one." Luke answered and got closer.

"I wouldn't do that."

"Why not?" Luke questioned as he sat down on the floor and reached out towards one of the bottom cans.

"I wouldn't do that." Leia repeated, but clearly Luke was not listening.

"Shut up Leia, I do what I want!"

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you!"

"Just shut up!" Luke commanded and Leia stepped back.

"I'm gonna tell Mommy! Luke is going to get in trouble!"

"Leia, shut up! I DO WHAT I WANT!"

"I'm gonna tell Daddy and he's going to get madder then Mommy!" Leia chanted.

"No, Dad is always calmer then Mom." Luke reminded his sister. He turned around forgetting about the cans for a little while.

"Whatever, I'll tell both of them then!"

"No!"

"Yea-huh!" Leia answered and took another step backwards.

"So do you want that can or not?" Leia questioned trying to get her brother to take the can of fruit.

"Of course I want it and watch as nothing happens!" He told Leia and turned back around, his small hand reaching for the can on the bottom. He gripped the can firmly just as his mother rounded the corner.

"Luke! NO!" Padme screamed, but it was too late, Luke had taken out the bottom can making everything fall with a: BANG! Right on him.

Padme rushed towards her son, who was buried under all the cans. Different people came over to see what was wrong.

"I told you so." Leia said and her mother shot her an icy look.

"Leia! Come here and help me get Luke out!"

"Why? It's not my fault he was dumb enough to go and try that."

"Leia!" Padme warned and Leia sighed in defeat.

"Fine." She walked over towards Padme and started to move the cans off of her brother.

"Stupid Luke, always trying to try news things. Stuck-up six year old boy, not worth my time, I should have been an only child, but noooo, my parents wanted more. They just needed LUKE! He's a stupid little son of a-"

"Leia!" Padme screeched and her daughter stopped talking.

"Leia Shmi Skywalker! I do not approve of that language!"

"You don't approve of anything I do." Leia muttered under her breath so only she could hear.

"What was that?"

"Sorry." Leia said and kept moving the cans, her eyes on the floor.

"Good."

Finally after a couple minutes, they found Luke, a bump on his head.

"Owww!" Luke exclaimed and ran into the comfort of his mother's arms.

"Luke, how many times do I need to tell you, not to do stupid things like that?"

"It seemed alright." Luke answered and pouted.

"Luke, when we get home, we're going to have a talk with your father about this."

"Excuse me Miss, are these your kids?"

Padme whipped around, Luke still in her arms. "Yes, is there something wrong?"

Padme almost died, it was the same man Luke and Leia had run into at the door way. Oh no, now she was in trouble.

"I told you to get leashed for them lady!" That ticked Padme off, nobody would ever tell her how to raise her children. She would not take that, from anybody!

"Excuse me, don't you dare tell me how to raise my children." Padme warned and grabbed Leia's hand before walking off.

"Mommy?" Luke questioned and Padme nodded.

"What is it Luke?"

"Can we go home?"

"I guess I'll have to go shopping on my own." Padme answered and Luke and Leia smiled grateful for the fact that they weren't going shopping. Padme carried Luke outside while she dragged Leia along.

Once in the speeder, Luke and Leia sat quietly next to each other not saying a word. They were not talking to each other since the fight that had just happened

"Is there something wrong?" Padme questioned her two children and they shook their heads.

"No, nothing is wrong."

"When we get home, we're all just going to relax and maybe go swimming ok?"

"YEA!" Luke and Leia cheered in unison.

Padme smiled, "But only for a little while… Ok?"

"Ok Mom."

A little while later…

Padme hadn't been planning on going in the water, but when she saw that the twins were probably going to drown each other with all their fighting, she stepped in. Too bad she didn't have a bathing suit on. Padme followed Luke and Leia out of the water dripping wet, her dress ruined.

"Hit the showers you too." Padme commanded and watched her children nod and run off. Anakin walked out after both the kids had walked into the room.

"So I'm thinking your shopping day wasn't successful?" Anakin questioned as he took Padme into his arms.

"I'm going to ruin your Jedi robes." Padme answered and Anakin laughed.

"No, it's alright." Padme smiled slightly.

"It was a mess today…"

"So what's for dinner?"

"Is that all you think about?" Padme questioned and felt Anakin nod his head.

"Maybe."

"Well since we only have a little food, I was thinking that I would let you cook."

Nothing, silence. The words 'Let you cook,' Never ever came out of Padme's mouth. They were more like 'I'm never going to let you cook.'

"What?"

"I'm going to let you cook tonight." Padme repeated and broke away from him, running inside to take a shower.

Dinner time…

There was a foul smell that filled the Lake Retreat House around dinner time. Padme entered the kitchen after she had taken a shower. What was going on in there? She pushed open the door to reveal Anakin, cooking.

"What the force are you doing?" Padme questioned as she watched Anakin fool around with their only food.

"I'm just doing what you told me."

"Ok, I was kidding!"

"It didn't sound like it." Anakin turned around just as a burst of fire spurted out of the stove.

"We're ordering out tonight." Padme concluded and walked out of the room.

A little while later…

The twins were put to bed, the kitchen was cleaned, and the parents were exhausted.

"I'm never going to have more kids." Padme stated as she flopped down on their bed watching as Anakin walked around the room.

"What's up?"

"I don't know, we just haven't been spending that much time together since the twins were born."

"Well duh Anakin, we have two children that we need to take care of." Padme got up and walked over to her husband. He wrapped his arms around her waist as her arms rested on his shoulders.

"You know, we have tonight and all the other nights that follow to ourselves." Padme suggested and Anakin grinned.

"I like how you think."

"I know, aren't I smart?" Padme questioned as their lips met in a kiss. Anakin pulled away, letting the kiss linger on Padme's lips, making her want more.

"One sec." Anakin said and rushed out the room, Padme quickly changed and waited. She heard footsteps coming towards their bedroom. Padme looked as the person came into the room. It was Leia.

"Leia, darling… What are you doing here?"

"Mommy, I'm scared." Padme threw a robe around her short nightgown and got up.

"You wanna stay with us tonight?" Padme questioned and Leia nodded. Padme took her daughter into her arms and gently placed her down in between her side and Anakin's. Maybe tomorrow night Anakin and her would have some time to themselves.

"Mommy, are you coming to bed?"

"Yes darling, I'll be there in one sec." Padme answered and entered her closet to change into something longer.

A couple minutes later, Padme got on the right side of Leia. Leia position herself so her head was resting on her mother's shoulder.

"Good night Mommy."

"Night Leia."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Padme watched as Leia fell asleep just as Anakin walked into the room. He looked surprised to see Leia there.

"Padme…"

"Sorry Anakin, she got scared." He got in on the other side.

"Damn." He cursed under his breath, hoping Padme didn't hear him, but she did.

"Anakin! Maybe tomorrow." She lifted her head and gently kissed him before leaning back and falling asleep.

Leia smiled, she had been outside the door all the time listening to her mother's and father's conversation. She also wasn't asleep yet, like her mother thought she was. So again she had listened in on their conversation. She cheered in her mind; she had just found another way to drive her parents insane.

End of Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey everybody! I'm really sorry that I made you wait all this time, I just ran out of ideas. This chapter is not that funny actually... And I'm sorry for that! Anyways please R&R Thanks!_

**ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IS WELCOMED!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. Hope you don't mind! Thanks for all the reviews and if you have any ideas for the 6th chapter, feel free to send me a private message. Read and review please! Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!

**A Twin Thing**

**Summary: In a galaxy far far away, two little twins decided to drive their parents insane. **

Chapter 4: School, Part 1

Padme ran through the kitchen, getting the kids stuff together for the first day of school.

"LUKE! LEIA! Are you two awake?" Padme screamed and quickly dropped her stuff that she was holding and ran through the house scanning the rooms. Luke's door was wide open but he was nowhere in site. She nervously pulled her hair and then went towards Leia's room.

"Leia?" She pushed opened the door to find Leia sitting on the ground her face was marked up with Padme's different make ups.

"What…What are you doing Leia?"

"I wanted to look good for the first day of school mommy, so I decided to borrow some of your make-up." Leia smiled and showed off her job of the make up. It was all messed up, lipstick all over her cheeks and blush all over. Padme gasped, it would take too long to wipe off all this make up, she would have to do a fast job of it.

"Leia, come with me." She ordered and grabbed her daughters hand as she stood up.

"Where are we going?" Leia questioned as they walked down some halls. Finally they made it too the master bedroom, Padme pushed open the door. She walked past the bed and into the bathroom.

"Padme, what are you doing?" Anakin asked as he watched her drag their daughter into the bathroom.

"Your daughter decided to take my make up and put it on for the first day of school."

"My daughter? You daughter also!"

"Uggh, I can't take this right now… Just go and find Luke ok?" Padme asked and came out of the bathroom. She pulled Anakin out of bed and pushed him out of the room.

"Ok… Your welcome." Anakin called before disappearing.

"Leia… How do you get into these messes?" Padme asked and quickly wiped at her face desperately trying to wipe off any make up. Leia sad there smiling, she would be late for school now.

"I don't know mother, but I thought that it would look good and that everybody would love me." Leia lied and bat her eyelashes as she looked down to the ground. Padme smiled and wiped away the lipstick.

"There you're done… Now all we have to do is go and find Luke." Padme picked up Leia not wanting her to escape and go and find her make up once more. She made a mental note to move the make up to a safer place where Leia couldn't reach. She walked into the kitchen to find Luke sitting on the counter swinging his legs. He turned around and looked at his mother.

"Hey mom!" He then turned his head back and looked out the window.

"Luke where have you been?" Padme questioned.

"Outside!" Luke answered and swung his legs around so Padme could see them. They were stained with mud and they were wet from water.

"What-what…" Padme stuttered and placed Leia down. Leia smiled to Luke and was about to run for it when Padme reached out and grabbed her arm.

"You're not going anywhere missy." She said in a stern voice.

"ANAKIN SKYWALKER!" Padme screamed and waited as she heard her husband's footsteps come towards the kitchen. He leaned in the doorway and looked at her.

"What's the problem?"

"Weren't you suppose to go and look for Luke?" Padme questioned and pointed to Luke's stained pants.

Anakin laughed but quickly shut up when he saw the look on Padme's face. "I was looking for him, but I couldn't find him. I didn't expect him to be outside!"

Padme let out a sigh and picked up Leia shoving her into Anakin's arms. She then picked up Luke and walked out the room.

"Keep Leia there I don't want anymore problems." Padme ordered and walked up the stairs. She just had to do everything in this house. She got into Luke's room and closed the door.

"Are you mad mommy?" Luke asked innocently.

"Mad… No Luke, I'm not mad." Padme smiled even though she was caging her anger. She didn't want to explode at her son; he was just a little bit young to understand why she was yelling at him. She quickly searched through the drawers and handed Luke a new set of clothing.

"Quickly get changed we don't have that much time." Padme smiled and watched as her son changed. Finally he was done, she took his small hand in hers and walked with him into the kitchen where Leia was sitting on the counter singing and stuffing fruit in her mouth.

"Anakin?" Padme questioned and looked at Leia weirdly, she took the fruit from her hands and let go of Luke's hand. She shook her head and grabbed a paper towel wiping Leia's mouth and hands. There they were ready, now where was Anakin?

Padme picked up Luke and set him on the counter by his sister and looked around the kitchen. Anakin was in the pantry looking for more fruits to make Leia happy.

"Anakin Skywalker, what are you doing?" Padme questioned as she grabbed her husband and pulled him out into the kitchen to talk to him and too keep an eye on her children.

"Leia was screaming, I had to do something to calm her down." Padme sighed and ran a hand through her long dark hair.

"Their all ready, so just take them to school ok?" Padme questioned and Anakin nodded, walking over to Luke and Leia picking them up and walking towards the door. Padme followed. She kissed Luke and Leia's foreheads and kissed her husband quickly.

"Luke, Leia, behave at school ok?"

"Ok mommy." They replied.

"And Anakin, have fun at the Jedi Temple…" Padme teased and waved as she watched them load into the speeder. They were finally ready. She sighed in relief as she watched them speed off, finally some time to relax and be by herself even though she did enjoy the company of her family.

**CORUSCANT – SCHOOL HOUSE – EARLY MORNING**

Leia sat in the corner of the room, her head forced into the corner of the wall. She was so sick of her stupid teacher who didn't teach her anything and just decided to punish her whenever she wanted. Leia turned her head.

"Leia Skywalker. Turn your head back!" Mrs. Cherry yelled and Leia laughed. She always thought that Mrs. Cherry actually looked like a cherry. She shook her head and turned back into the corner.

"I'm going to call your mother." Leia nodded. This was going to be a long day.

**CORUSCANT – LAKE RETREAT HOUSE – THAT SAME MORNING**

Padme closed her eyes and rested on the couch. She was exhausted; she had no idea that taking care of two twins was so much work. She sighed and pressed a hand against her temple. Just then Leia and Luke's teacher appeared as a holograph.

"Mrs. Skywalker. Sorry to disturb you at such an early time but you must come into school to get your daughter. She is getting in so much trouble."

"What are you talking about? It's only been five minutes." Padme questioned and looked at the clock. She was right; it had only been five minutes since Leia had been in school.

"Please come get her and I will explain then." Padme nodded and shut off the holo-phone. Leia was in big trouble.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Life has gotten in the way! I hope you like this chapter, and please review. It's very short, but I hope you like it! NO TIME FOR AN A/N SO JUST READ IT! XD

I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!

_Please review! _

****

**A Twin Thing **

****

**Summary: In a galaxy far far away, two little twins decided to drive their parents insane. **

Chapter 5: School Part 2 

"Please come get her and I will explain then." Padme nodded and shut off the holo-phone. Leia was in big trouble. Padme ran to get her cloak and then jumped into the speeder and was off the school. She pushed open the doors and walked into the office. Leia was sitting on a chair, her hands folded nicely in her chair. Padme rushed to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"I was worried that you killed yourself…" Padme said as her motherly instincts kicked in. "I was so worried – that you had killed somebody else." She almost laughed at herself then looked back at the teachers.

"I mean Leia Skywalker, what were you thinking?" She questioned and stood up; she didn't want the teachers to see her like this. "What did she do this time Mrs. Cherry?"

"Well Mrs. Skywalker-"

"Padme." Padme corrected and smiled sweetly.

"Padme," Mrs. Cherry cleared her throat. Padme hated when people did that. She flinched at this and dropped her hands to her side. "Leia has been torturing other kids by pulling their hair and chasing them around. She even flicks spit-balls at their heads. I think that it is most disrespectful and she shouldn't be this way. Has there been any death in the family?"

"I don't think so… Why would you say that?"

"Well usually a death in the family could leave a child this young saddened and make them do horrible things to take their pain away."

"You mean a death in the family made Leia flick children's heads?" Padme questioned as she placed a hand on her daughters shoulder. Mrs. Cherry nodded.

"It is possible."

"Well there has been no death in the family.

"An absent family member?"

"Well my husband is gone most of the time-"

"That could be it." Mrs. Cherry cleared her throat again and shook her head, her gray hair bouncing. "She could be doing this because your husband is gone most of the time."

"But Leia, we've been over this. You said that I have nothing to worry about."

"Oh mommy-kins, I've just been so sad that daddy has been gone for months upon months that I needed to take my pain out on somebody else. So that's why I did it… I'm so sorry." Leia lied and sniffled. She plunged into crying and Padme rolled her eyes before bending down and hugging her daughter.

"It's okay Leia." She rolled her eyes again and looked at Mrs. Cherry. "We have to go, I promise she'll be better later."

"Later?" Padme picked up her daughter and headed towards the door.

"Tomorrow I mean."

"I will take your word for that." Padme nodded and walked out of the room. She put Leia down on the floor and pulled her out towards the speeder.

"I know you are doing this for attention."

"What are you talking about mommy?" Leia questioned and batted her eye-lashes. "I'm not doing anything for attention."

"Stop it Leia, I know you just wanted to get out of school." Leia sighed and got into the passenger side of the speeder.

"Okay mommy, you caught me. I really just wanted to get out of school because it was boring, this was the only way." Padme laughed and ran her hand over Leia's forward, brushing hair out of her face. "I'm sorry okay? But it was Luke's idea."

"If it was Luke's idea, why didn't he do it?"

"Because he's the perfect child, always getting his way and always being the smart and cute and obedient one, so he made me do it." Padme shook her head.

"You know Leia; you don't always have to do what your brother tells you."

"I know, but it's always fun to do a challenge or prove him wrong."

"Oh Leia – you're growing up to be just like your father." Leia giggled as her mother placed her hands back onto the steering wheel and started the speeder. They drove off and finally Leia spoke up.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Have you seen your father?" Padme questioned after a moment of silence. Leia nodded and Padme smiled.

"You be the judge." Leia thought for a second, she'd rather be like her father then her mother – her mother was always uptight and didn't really believe in a lot of fun things, but her father was always doing fun things. He didn't hold them back from anything.

"YES!" She screamed and Padme looked at her.

"What was that?"

"Nothing mommy!" Leia said quickly and folded her hands in her lap again – was she the perfect little angel or what?

**CORUSCANT – ** **LAKE**** RETREAT HOUSE – AFTERNOON **

Luke had returned home from school and saw that Leia was sitting on the counter swinging her legs and doing nothing, a bag was sitting on the floor. It was stuffed with his and Leia's clothing. "What's that?"

Leia looked at him like he was from another planet. "A bag?"

"For what?" Luke questioned and dropped his back-pack.

Leia inhaled deeply. "We're going to Uncle Obi-Wan's."

"What?" Luke screamed and looked around for his mother who was nowhere in sight. His eyes widened and he ran around the house – finally finding his mother in her room reading.

"Mom, are we going to Obi-Wan's?"

"If 'we' means you and Leia, then you're right."

"What? Why?" Luke questioned and fell down on his knees.

"Because it's the weekend and your father and I wanted to get away from you too." Padme laughed at her own joke and checked the time. "Just kidding kiddo, we just need some time away from you guys. You're only staying until Sunday night."

"But mom – you know what he does!"

"Oh honey, you'll survive… Now where is your father?" Padme questioned – talking to herself. Luke grabbed onto his mother's knees and shook her knees. Padme looked down at her son.

"He makes us clean!"

"You should learn sometime Luke." Padme said and took Luke's hands off of her knees. She stood up as she heard the door open. She smiled at her son.

"That must be Obi-Wan… Come on Luke." Luke thought about his options. He could hide under the bed or in the closet and pretend that he had gone. Or put a doll in his place and maybe Obi-Wan wouldn't even notice. He smiled and disappeared into his room, maybe the doll wasn't such a bad idea.

"I'm coming mommy!" Luke called out and looked around. He then moved into Leia's room and looked for a doll. Padme walked downstairs and greeted her old friend.

"Where's Anakin and Luke?" Obi-Wan questioned after he had hugged Leia and Padme.

"They're coming soon – you're sure that they won't be a bother?"

"Not at all Padme, I have plenty of activities planned out for them." Obi-Wan grinned and grabbed Leia's bag. He walked out the door and waved to Padme. "Tell Luke to come soon." He grabbed Leia's hand and she looked pleadingly at her mother who just shrugged.

"Bye Leia – I love you!" Padme called after her and laughed to herself. This would teach the twins a lesson or two.

End of School Part 2


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry to make all of you wait! Forgive me! Here's the newest chapter and I hope you like it. It's not as long as I like it, but I think it's pretty long. Review please!

I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!

Like I said: REVIEW!

**A Twin Thing **

**Summary: In a galaxy far far away, two little twins decided to drive their parents insane. **

Chapter 6: Obi-Wan's House

"Now, we're going to have so much fun… You won't even notice that you're gone from your own house. You'll be so happy!" Obi-Wan said happily and Leia just sighed. She kicked his seat and then fell back against her own.

"You're annoying." Leia offered and Obi-Wan just shrugged.

"Can't change what you think about me… Now where is your brother?"

"Right here." Luke's voice floated into the car and Obi-Wan looked back at Luke. He smiled and started the speeder.

"Okay, everybody buckle up."

"Uncle, Luke's not here."

Obi-Wan didn't turn around, "What are you talking about Leia? He's right there."

"But he's a d-"

"Nonsense, now we've got to get going. We want to leave your parents before they change their mind… I mean we've got a lot to do." Obi-Wan laughed to himself and drove away from the Skywalker house.

Leia gaped in amazement. She didn't know that Obi-Wan was that… That… Stupid? No, that was harsh. He wasn't that observant. Luke wasn't there; it was a doll, taped with a microphone. She shook her head; she was going to get Obi-Wan to notice.

**CORUSCANT – SKYWALKER APARTMENT – EVENING **

Luke sat on the counter and thought to himself, he didn't know that that doll would work. He looked around the apartment. His mother and father were gone and he didn't feel like doing anything just yet. He looked around the apartment and decided to go and get something to eat. He took out the ice cream and hot fudge and started playing around with it. He squirted it on the floor and jumped around in it. It wasn't until the door opened that he noticed his parents standing there watching him.

**CORUSCANT – OBI-WAN'S HOUSE – EVENING **

Leia scrubbed at the floors with the orange towel. She looked up to find Obi-Wan sitting in a chair reading a book. He had told her that he was going to help her, but clearly he wasn't going to. She wrung out the towel and placed it away.

"Uncle, I'm done."

Obi-Wan looked up from his book and looked at the floor, "Great, you can go to dinner now." Leia walked into the kitchen and grabbed her dinner. Luke was going to get in so much trouble. She ate quickly and then went back out to Obi-Wan.

"Uncle, don't you think that Luke should do some of the work also?"

"I don't think so sweetie, he said he's not feeling well so I put him to bed."

"You mean _I_ put him to bed."

"Same thing." Obi-Wan put down his book, "Now you should get ready also."

Leia rolled her eyes, "Yes Uncle."

**CORUSCANT – SKYWALKER APARTMENT – EVENING**

"Luke Skywalker – what are you doing?" Luke looked sheepishly at the ground and then up at his mother. She was standing in front of him and his father was leaning against the wall. She scowled at him as she looked carefully over him. He was covered from head to toe in chocolate sauce. "You better explain yourself."

"I couldn't go to Uncle's house… He makes us clean!"

"Well you're going to clean also. Go take a shower and start cleaning." Padme ordered and pointed to the refresher. "March!"

"Mommy!" Luke whined and then looked down at himself. He hung his head in defeat and walked to the refresher – closing the door behind him.

"I can't believe him." Padme said and rubbed her temples. "He uses a doll and Obi-Wan believes him."

"Well you know, Luke is pretty smart and Obi-Wan just isn't that observant these days." Anakin rubbed her shoulders and kissed her cheek, "But don't worry, he'll get what was meant for him."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You'll see."

**CORUSCANT – OBI-WAN'S HOUSE – NIGHT**

Leia shook out her wet hair and sighed, she didn't like it here.

"Leia!" Luke's voice was unclear and fuzzy. She walked over to the doll and sat down next to it.

"Luke, is that you?"

"Of course it's me! Who else would it be?"

"Well I don't know, it could be your clone."

"I don't have a clone!"

"You could! It's possible now… Back in the past they didn't have clones – they just had a sheep that was cloned and then it wasn't stable enough and why didn't you just clone yourself if you didn't want to come?" A bang could be heard from the other holographic phone-ish thing.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because I'm the smart one." Leia said calmly and Luke sighed.

"I'm going to have to come there, Mommy and Daddy found out that I wasn't there… I wasn't really expecting them so… I kinda of spilled all the hot fudge around the kitchen."

"Oh Lukie! You didn't!"

"Yeah, I did and I know it wasn't the right thing to do, but I thought that Mom and Dad were gone for the week."

"God – you aren't that smart." Leia folded her hands in her lap, "When are you coming?"

"Tonight."

"Okay, well that means tomorrow _you _get to do all the chores."

"Are you serious?"

"Positive."

"Uh, that sucks."

"For you, I know…"

"How do you know?"

"Remember how you told Obi-Wan that you weren't feeling good… Well I put 'you' to bed and then he was talking about how you were going to clean tomorrow because you were probably feeling better." Leia giggled to herself, "He said that the Jedi Temple needed cleaning and that maybe you could do it."

"All by myself?"

"Yep, all by yourself."

There was a thud.

"Luke? Luke are you there?" Leia looked around, her eyes now adjusted to the dark. The holographic phone had turned off and she knew why.

Luke had fainted.

**CORUSCANT – ****JEDI** **TEMPLE**** – MORNING**

Luke stood in the middle of the temple and sighed. He had to do this sometime. Leia was sitting on one of the Jedi Counsel chairs that she had taken from that Counsel room and was watching Luke intently. He was cleaning the floors and walls. Obi-Wan was up-stairs with Master Yoda and Master Windu. They had told Leia to alert them if Luke ran off.

"You missed a spot!"

"Leia would you shut up for a minute?"

"No and you missed another spot."

"Leia!"

"Lukie, I was told to watch over you and that's exactly what I'm going to do." Leia smiled sweetly and looked at the floor that he was now cleaning, "You missed another spot."

"If it's not that good – then why don't you do it?"

"Because it's not my job, I already cleaned Uncle's entire house."

"Ugh! Then why don't you be quiet so I _can_ clean!"

"Fine."

They were both quiet for a half-hour.

"Lukie!" Leia said in a sing-song voice.

"What is it Leia? I thought you were going to be quiet-" Luke walked back in the room and looked around the room that he had just cleaned. It was covered with hot fudge.

Leia shrugged, "You missed a spot."

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So this is the last chapter of this story. I was never planning on having this blown up into a huge story so that's why it's ending so quickly. Anyways I think I should really try and finish up the rest of my stories because I have so many that are un-finished. There is a possibility for more chapters, but not anytime soon. Sorry about the corrupt ending but I decided that you should make up the ending and I shouldn't. Let your minds wander people! Think outside the box!

Thanks to all who have stuck with me for a long time.

Love to all!

I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!

--

**A Twin Thing**

**Summary: In a galaxy far far away, two little twins decided to drive their parents insane. **

--

Chapter 7: A New Life

**NABOO – LAKE RETREAT HOUSE – EARLY AFTERNOON**

"Mom, what are we doing here? I thought you said that daddy had work to do." Padme nodded as she listened to her daughter. She held on to her husbands hand as they walked in back of their children.

"Well we just wanted to tell you something." Padme said and smiled sweetly at her daughter. Leia shook her head and ran forward to catch up with Luke.

"What do you think mom and dad want to tell us?" Leia questioned and Luke shrugged slightly. They kept running until they were standing in the maze that Padme had asked to be made awhile back. Padme and Anakin sat down on the grass as they watched their children run around in circles.

"When should we tell them?"

"I don't know, anytime…" Anakin said and leaned over to kiss Padme's cheek. He quickly retreated after as Leia and Luke came running over.

"Can you tell us now?" Luke questioned and Padme nodded slowly.

"Well sweeties, we're going to live here from now on."

"What do you mean mom? I still have Jedi training to do…?" Luke trailed off at the look on his fathers' face. He turned his head to the side and looked away.

"You'll be trained here on Naboo and Leia you can still go through school and learn everything you need to learn to be a senator." Padme noted and Leia smiled.

"We're actually going to live here on Naboo?" Luke grinned and then looked around.

"But why mom? What's so great about Naboo?"

"Well I've always wanted to have my family live on Naboo and it just seems like the right time to finally move here…"

"But what about dad's job as a Jedi?"

"I'll still be around Luke, you don't have to worry, we're just going to live here from now on." Luke jumped in the air and threw his hands up.

"Awesome! Now we don't have to go to Obi-Wan's house anymore!"

"No more cleaning!" Leia joined in as Padme and Anakin just watched them.

"No more yelling!"

"No more ordering around!"

"No more… Going to bed at six!"

"No more cleaning floors!"

"No more making him breakfast!"

"No more cleaning at all!"

"No more eating fat-free stuff!"

"No more cleaning!"

"No more 'I'M GOING TO HELP YOU' BUT REALLY HE'S NOT BECAUSE HE JUST SITS ON HIS BUM AND DOES NOTHING!"

"No more cleaning!"

"You already said that at least four times." Luke pointed out and Leia just grinned.

"Well you kept the list going so _I_ win!"

"Who said this was a game?"

"It's not a game I just like the idea of winning!"

"God Leia, you can be so weird sometimes."

"So can you!" Leia crossed her arms across her chest as Luke ran off into the maze.

"I'm so _not_ weird! You took that gene!"

"What's a gene? I didn't learn that yet!"

"I don't know, I heard mommy and daddy talking about it and I just decided to use the word!"

"Oooh! I think it means like Jean as in the name Jean!"

"No way it's spelled G-E-N-E… Or at least I think that's how it's spelled." Luke said and climbed up the stairs to the deck that was attached to the house. He sat down on it and looked over the maze. "I bet that mommy and daddy could tell us!"

"Whatever, I don't care what a Jean is anymore!"

"No Leia! GENE!"

"Whatever G-E-N-E!" Leia said and ran around the maze. Anakin sighed and wrapped his arm loosely around Padme's shoulder.

"So this is what life is going to be like forever."

"I don't think that they'll be like this forever, but probably for a long time of their lives." Padme giggled and turned around to wave slightly at Luke. He waved back and almost fell off of the balcony. He laughed and jumped off the side and then started rolling down the hill.

"Mommy do you think that I'll be a good Jedi?"

"Of course you will Luke, what makes you think that you won't?"

"I don't know, I'm just thinking! Because I like to think!" Luke started to laugh harder as he lied down on his stomach. Leia came out of the maze and looked at Luke who was laughing hysterically on the ground.

"What's so funny?"

Before anybody could say anything, Luke cut in, "Weren't you listening?"

"Nope, I don't listen to you anymore."

"But mommy and daddy were talking also."

"I stopped listening to them when I was born…" Leia looked at her parents who were giving her warning glares, "Just kidding!"

"You better be!" Padme remarked and entwined her hand with Anakin's. "She's such a hard child sometimes."

"I have no idea what you just said."

"I knew you wouldn't."

"So you think that this is right choice?" Anakin questioned as he watched his daughter and son run around the yard screaming at each other and just having fun, "You're sure?"

"Anakin, don't be so hasty about this, this is going to be a great choice that we made together!"

"Well I hope you're right."

"I know I'm right." Padme concluded as she saw Luke and Leia playing. She smiled at Anakin and continued to watch them. And that's how they stayed for many hours. Luke and Leia playing while Padme and Anakin watched them.

The Skywalker's lived happily ever after.

Or did they?

-The End-


End file.
